


When Doves Cry

by Big_Diesel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Psychological Drama, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school student, Landon Miyamoto, is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He stumbled upon something that he should have never discovered. His discovery made him target to his two female classmates. What was the discovery; and why are those girls making sure that he keeps quiet?</p><p>[On hiatus until I am able to come up with a better concept of the story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the World God Only Knows (Part I)

It happened on a Thursday evening. Landon hurriedly ran out of the library basement as if something was going after him. The sounds of his breath matched the rhythm of his pace as he pushed through the metal doors that lead into the corridor in the center of his school. Once he ran out of the doors, he came to a stopping point. He placed his hands on both of knees. He was panting hard and loudly.

Landon Miyamoto was the kind of person who would not run in such a way, especially for his lack of interest in sports. He was the boy who would sit out in gym class and watch the other kids do their activities. It was not if he could not do these activities, his interests of academics were an important factor than sports. Then why would of all days would Landon decided to run?

Gaining his composure, he slowly walked through the school's atrium. At that particular hour, it was silent. On any given day, it would be consumed with students going in or out of classrooms or lounge on the red painted wooden benches. Landon can remember how the popular children, or the elite as they were nicknamed, claimed domain to the wooden benches. Any students outside of the elite, Landon included, were caught on the bench, they were to be made an example out of. He was glad to not be a part of the elite. In fact, he did not want to join any other social circle. That was because he did not feel accepted in any social circle. He felt that if social circles were Earth, then he had to be the moon.

He sat on the wooden bench to gather his thoughts. The feeling to sit on the forbidden structure was alluring to him, but quickly it was cast aside for the real worry that was in front of him. Before playing the game of rabbit and wolf, he ran away from something that he should not have seen. The thought of it consumed his mind like a flash from a camera. Each time he closed his eyes, the scene of what he saw relished within him.

Like a bolt from the blue, he heard the creaking sound of the metal door opened and out came two figures. Camouflage as the silhouettes of the night, both faced Landon and headed into his direction.

When he saw them, he quickly dashed from the wooden benches and darted towards the exit of the school premises. When arriving at the exit, the gates were locked. Knowing it was already late in the evening, he knew that the custodian had already gone home for the night. Panicked, he tried to find a way to leave the now fortress of the school.

_Think, Landon. This is not your first time to be in this position. There is got to be a way to leave. There is got to be._

Just then, he saw the two figures in front of the school. He went and hid behind a bush. Thanks to his small stature, he was able to hide without being seen. During that time, he composed a plan to leave the school. When his eyes caught sight of the dumpster, his plan commenced.

Landon held his breath to plan his timing of running to the dumpster when the two figures were to disappear. His heart was beating loudly and was afraid that he could get caught hiding in the bush. The coast was clear and the frantic Landon ran for the dumpster. Once he made it to the dumpster, he first threw over his backpack. Then, he lunged on the top of the dumpster. The smell of the dumpster contents infuriated his nose, but it was the least of his concern. When he turned around, he saw the two figures running into his direction. He climbed the wall and jumped over it to land on the ground. He lost his fall when hitting the ground and felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. _No time to think about it, I need to get home._ Landon grabbed his backpack and ran as fast he could into the neighboring community surrounding the school. He was home free, at least for now.


	2. In the World God Only Knows (Part II)

he manager stared at him as he managed to catch his breath in a request to use the restroom of the convenient store. Without looking, the manager handed him the keys. Like his personality, it was dry and encrusted with rust. Without haste, he walked into the restroom. The restroom had a tale of its own by the countless uses of patrons, but without the care of the workers to clean. He cringed at the sight of the dirtied restroom. Landon was the kind of individual who didn't like filth. He was the individual who rather hold his liquid than using any public facilities. He never knew why, but charged that it was inherited from his own father.

He placed his arm into his now torn buttoned uniformed shirt. He used it to turn on the water from the faucet. The loud sounds of the rushing water exerting its force were enough to blockade any sound from leaving the room. He grabbed some tissue and wiped the toilet seat clean. It wasn't perfect, but it would do for it was an emergency. He sat down once turning off the faucet, he needed time to think.

With the ointment he purchased at the counter, he used it to aid his wounds. The cool sensation of the cream may have lessened his wounds, but none of his worries. His questionable fear came from the scene he had witnessed in the basement of his school.

Earlier that day, his teacher assigned him to clean the classroom after school. Although he wasn't assigned, but he did it without defiance. It was one of many flaws that Landon Miyamoto hated. The word _hate_ is a lighter word for his strong feelings of abhorrence. He had a history of the refusal of saying no. In school, he was dubbed the yes man because he would do it, regardless of the intention or consequence. He wanted to do better than his current state, but the mindset of going against the motion would threaten any dynamic of the infrastructure of culture. One of the many flaws of being Japanese.

As he sat, he calculated on a plan on how to return to school. He needed a strategy to avoid those two individuals. The duo didn't have any classes with him. He was certain that they were not in his grade. His goal was to be inconspicuous for a few days. And hopefully, things would die down.

He looked at his watch and saw the clock approaching nine o'clock. It was getting late and he knew that his parents would become worried. It was unusual to come home later in the evening. His father would have just returned from work in the city. His mother would have been in bed either watching television or reading a book. But being the child of older, aging parents could be quite difficult.

Once he applied aid to his wounds, he walked out of the restroom. He bowed to the manager and thanked him as he exited the convenient store. The street lights were particularly bright at that time of the evening. Where he lived, the town was not far from a power plant. The large power plant was large and can be seen all over town. It has been told that the power plant had been there longer before the town was established. On most quiet nights, the sounds of steam and the whistle of the plant filled the night's air.

He walked as he tried to forget what happened at that scene in the basement. But how could he forget? The sounds of the dripping water releasing its contents on the floor; the creaking noise emitting from the floor; the sticky feeling of gunk on the floor; and the stale and dry air. That basement has not been used for many years. But why did Landon decided to take a peek that fateful evening? Curiosity took the best of him as the temptation invited him in the now cesspit of despair.

He walked through the familiar gangway of his neighborhood. The neighborhood, like most of the towns, were townhomes that were built old fashioned in the Showa days. Many of the townhomes were updated, adapting to the Western style of his English and American counterparts. He can smell the heavy scent of fried udon being cooked from a local vendor a few blocks from his home. He heard the sound of the policeman make his whistle on his bicycle, a common thing in his neighborhood. He can hear foreigners speaking languages like English, Portuguese, or Korean. The neighborhood where he lived was a majority of foreigners from America, Australia, Korea, and other countries. He enjoyed the local diversity as he acquainted himself with them.

He made from the corner and made it to his home. It was one of the old Showa townhomes, painted in brown with the presence of old wood. The home was built by his paternal grandfather. The story went that he put in every cent to make a home impress his wife's parents. He told his son, his father, to keep this house with pride. Thus, the corrugated termite-infested death trap was called home.

He quietly crept inside without trying to disturb his parents. It was after 10, and he knew they were asleep. He walked through the hallway that led to the kitchen. Without turning on the light, he went into the kitchen to fix him a late night snack. He saw a plate of dinner that was left for him. Wasn't really hungry and never was a late night eater, he put it aside for a roast beef sandwich and a glass of black tea. He closed to the fridge and sat at the table.

He took a bite as he gathered his thoughts. He thought on why he got involved in that charade? He blamed himself for his curiosity, but why should he be responsible for suffering the consequence. He questioned on rather he should learn to use the word, no. Once again, the thought of his father came to mind. _If a nail stands out, then eventually it will be hammered down_. His parents put him on a philosophy that regardless if it is right or wrong, the group goes with the motion. It was to establish solidarity for a uniformed culture. In his opinion, he was against it, but he feared of the thought of challenging the majority.

He swallowed nothing and before he knew the sandwich was gone. He chased down his tea and went upstairs. As he walked, he saw a light shooting from the bedroom. He knew that his sister was up. His sister was a year older, but she was a grade below him. She was held back a year for truancy. She and her brother have an uneasy relationship. They speak only in passing. He thought about the many cliches he has seen it and accepted that this goes on in everyday life.

He passed the room and entered his own. He closed it enough to not alert anyone. He turned on the light as his room came alive. His bedroom was very modest. He had a twin size bed that was suitable for his body stature. He had a desk that had his laptop, his bookshelf of library books and manga, and his lava lamp. His main attraction was his train set. His father customized his wall to have a train track. The track had railroad lights and it flashes whenever the toy train passed. It was because his desire of being a train conductor. Not only it was a great career, but an opportunity to leave the God-forsaken countryside.

He took off his uniform and put on his pajamas. He removed his contacts and put on his glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was an average looking gentleman, but with attractive features. He was slim and somewhat built. He wasn't an athletic build, but it was passable to attract someone of the opposite sex. His nose was curvy, but he thought it brought sex appeal. However one of his issues was with his self-esteem.

He sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling as the fan was swirling in circles. School was in the morning and the only plan was to be inconspicuous. It would be quite difficult if weren't for his highlighted features. He was one of the few men in his country to have red hair and green eyes. It was a rarity that surprised his parents. The doctor told him that it was a genetic mutation.

That genetic mutation has been more of a curse to him over the years as it became the subject of many jokes in his years of schooling. Throughout time, he had learned to ignore it. That is what his best friend, Brandon, told him to do.

He continued to look at the fan as it served as a sleeping aid. At each swing of the fan, he drifted further and further into sleep.


End file.
